Moving On
by csinycastle85
Summary: Finn moves on from her relationship with someone. Xover with Y&R but will show up in CSI section. Rated T (to be on the safe side).
1. Chapter 1: How It Started

**Title: Moving On**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y &R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do. I also do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: Thought it might be fun to do a CSI/YR crossover! This came to mind and has is completely and since now that CSI is over this will be completely alternate universe. Will be in the CSI stories section since there are so few Finn stories.**

 **A/N 2: Constructive criticism welcomed but no flames please.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 1: How It Started**

 **Mention of/Spoiler for: The End Game (Season 15.18)**

* * *

-Story start February 2017-

When life is not fair there are people who give up and then are people who keep going no matter what. Finn was one of them.

Finn thought her life was perfect, a steady job as the assistant supervisor at the LVPD Crime Lab in Clark County, a steady relationship with Nick Stokes the handsome Texan who was ever the gentleman in not pushing too hard. Yes they have had their rough patches too, Nick and Finn had secretly gotten together before she had been badly beaten up by the Gig Harbor killer. Their team figured it out their secret after seeing Nick spending what time he could by Finn's bedside. When she had come out of her coma Nick was there for her recovery process and everything slowly returned to normal and they were happy.

However their happiness wouldn't last long; fourteen months later it all came crashing down. Nick got an offer he could not turn down, a job at the FBI its Headquarters at Quantico and Nick knew let this one pass he would never forgive himself. The moment he accepted the job he told Finn first and then the rest of the crime lab; everyone was happy for him while Finn was torn. Yes she was happy for him getting the position he deserved but it was only recently that she wanted more from the relationship but now it was too late. It had happened in a blur and soon he was gone, out of Vegas and out of her life.

Sara and Morgan saw how sad Finn was following Nick's departure. Even though Finn denied feeling sad but Sara and Morgan were not convinced and they started a dating profile for her. Finn was not happy, she was the type of woman who met guys in person, not online. It took Sara a while to meet convince a disbelieving and hesitant Finn to give it a try. Slowly she warmed to the idea because a match was found and the guy was Finn's type—Paul Williams was the Chief of Police and he was from Genoa City, Wisconsin. What got Finn's attention was his height, six feet to be exact, there just _something_ about tall guys Finn loved. Pretty soon Finn and Paul hit off and messaged each other once and every few days.

At this stage, Sara and Morgan had managed to verify the guy was not a crazy person but there was only so much they could do. So the correspondence continued onwards until one day without tell anyone Finn sent an invite to Paul Williams and asked to come meet her. Once ready she sent and decided it would be better not to expect anything.

Meanwhile a little over seventeen hundred miles away in Genoa City, Paul Williams was at usual, hard at work.

Usually he was hard at work but lately he had been distracted especially when it came to the dating profile of a Julie Finlay. The first time he saw her photos he felt something he had not felt in a long time and she was what he was looking for: a gorgeous blonde who was athletic but was smart as she happened to be the Assistant Lab Supervisor. He decided to take a chance and contact Julie and see where it took him. As it turned out it was a perfect match and ever since their first correspondence he has been calling her Finn, as she had preferred.

At the same time he was thinking about how well he got along with Finn some other thoughts popped in like how his life used to be. His recalled how only a few years ago his life was not in mess and going well, he had remarried Christine and life was good. However, the bliss did not last long at all. He had gotten shot while trying to rescue Avery (Bailey Clark) which required a family only liver transplant. Because of that crucial requirement the longtime secret that he had son with Nikki came out which devastated Christine. Apparently finding out that their attempts in starting a family did not work and that Dylan is his son was too much for Christine.

Add that to problem that was Ian Ward. Ian had known all along Paul was Dylan's biological father. With the plethora of information he did all he could to drive Paul and Christine apart which unfortunately he [Ian] had succeeded. However, before Ian could further damage he ended up meeting a dastardly fate himself and was offed by a former member of his entourage. In any case the damage was done and Christine left for her new position as a Federal Prosecutor in Kentucky as soon the divorce was finalized leaving Paul reeling even further.

He began throwing himself into work so he could stay occupied—except he had almost worked himself into exhaustion many people including Nikki intervened and made Paul slow down or risk his health. During this time everyone helped when they could, Dylan took the time to bond with his biological father. Dylan then along with Chavez, Michael, and Kevin convinced him with extra persuasion to start looking and he went on an online dating site and was soon matched with Finn.

As he pondered he heard a ping and saw it was a message from Finn. He opened it and saw it was an invite to come and meet her in Vegas.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and leaned back a little and thought _would it really hurt to go and meet Finn? It could turn out well and Finn is who she says she is or it could turn out badly and he get hurt or something even worse._

He knew he needed to make a decision and soon, should he meet her?

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the 1** **st** **chapter of "Moving On"! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Step

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y &R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do. I also do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

 **Chapter 2: The Big Step**

 **Preview/Spoilers for: Girls Gone Wild (14.10) and Girls Gone Wilder (15.05)**

* * *

Paul thought about his decision long and hard. He was not the one to usual make a rash decision but he knew at some point he really had to live in the moment. So he accepted Finn's invite and let her know when he would be there and worked on get the paperwork done put in for time off and then left for the night and booked his flight to Vegas after getting home.

The next morning he had gotten approval and called the desk sergeant on duty and left instruction for both Chavez and Kevin. Once he left the police station he made a quick stop at the coffee house to get a quick bite to eat before going back to his place to pack a bag. Just as he was about to leave he heard someone calls his name. When he turned around he saw Dylan behind the counter. Paul knew would just have to play coy. He went back to counter and asked casually, "How is it going Dylan?"

Dylan knew something was up and answered before asking, "Everything is going well. I can tell something is up with you dad. What is it?"

For the first time in a long time Paul felt wonderful. With a big smile on his face he tried to be sly and said, "Nothing is wrong I am fine."

Dylan said sarcastically, "Right, really what is going on?"

Now knowing that Dylan was just as observant Paul, "Oh I am going to Vegas for a few days to meet a certain someone."

Dylan knew what his dad was talking about and while he was happy his dad was moving with his life, he was also concerned. Dylan knew his dad and Finn had hit it off and had seen her photos. However, Dylan had heard badly his dad had been hurt and thought, _what if Finn is a crazy person? Ugh I don't want him to be hurt._

Somehow part of Dylan's thoughts leaked out and he blurted out, "Dad I am going with you to Vegas and…"

Now giving his son a weird look he said, "It is ok Dylan I can take of myself so there is no need I …"

Dylan added, "Come on dad, yes you should have fun, not get hurt and mom would never forgive me if you got hurt again."

Making a frowny face Paul reluctantly agreed, "Fine Dylan go home and pack a bag the plane leaves in three hours."

Dylan nodded. He waved of the assistant manager and let that person know the instructions while he was gone. Dylan then rushed out and met Paul back on the coffee shop and they were off.

Later following a nearly hour flight they had arrived at McCarran Airport in the mid-afternoon. Paul would have wanted to meet up right away but Dylan and Paul knew that some people needed to get ready, so he called Finn first and let her know of his arrival and to meet him at 8pm.

Once Paul done so he went about what he needed to do get ready.

Right when Paul had let Finn know that he had arrived she had been in frantic mode. She had actually been resting after a grueling shift and then she received a message from him saying he wanted to meet at 8. For one she had the night off and then many thoughts went through her head _Yikes he is here in Vegas? I didn't think he would reply to the invite let alone actually coming? What I am going to wear? Omg what I am going to wear? Ugh so much for sleep._

She got up and got dressed and shortly after that she contacted Sara and Morgan. Yes she could have done this on her own but after what happened during what was supposed to be a fun girls' weekend that turned into a nightmare in Larkston and the horrendous outcome to the conference she made a pact with Sara and Morgan to stick together when possible especially on outings. Twenty minutes later and still fretting she heard a knock on her door. When she opened that she not only saw Morgan there with Sara but that they had brought food.

Moments later they had food on the table and was eating and Morgan blurted out, "Finn what is wrong? You sounded really worked up on the phone."

Finn took a deep breath and said, "He is here."

Perplexed Sara asked, "Who is?"

Finn said, "Paul Williams is. He came all from Genoa City to meet me and he wants to meet tonight at 8 at the Wynn Hotel!"

Now Morgan and Sara knew why Finn was on edge. They knew Paul was a good match but they had not known Finn had invited him herself; then again either one of them probably would have send him an invite.

Rather than being in stupor Sara and Morgan leaped into action. Morgan said, "Okay first thing first Finn, breathe, otherwise it probably won't do you much to meet your date while you are hyperventilating."

Sara continued and said, "Once you're calm go get ready go get a shower and get clean and then Morgan and I will take you to go and get a new dress and then go pampered at a local hotel spa before going to the meeting place."

Finn breathed long and deep. At times like this she was **_really glad_** she had such good friends. Soon when she was cleaned up, ready and dressed, Sara and Morgan took her to a Finn dress shopping. Since Finn was not picky or the self-rewarding type it was easy to pick out beautiful and classic white dress for her and fit her perfectly. Soon it was time for the meeting and while Finn's nerves had calm down quite a bit but she was still quite nervous. Finn and Sara arrived at the Allegro within the Wynn Hotel to wait for the meeting to happen. Morgan wished could have stayed but had to be at the lab for her shift. Finn and Sara sat down and in an effort to calm the nerves they chatted for a bit. Meanwhile on the other side of the same restaurant Paul and Dylan conversed. However, Dylan could tell that his dad was nervous; he knew that he along with Nikki wanted him to be happy and hoped it would turn out well.

As father and son continued to talk Dylan saw someone from a distance. Taking from what he saw that she was indeed who she was and that she was a looker and his dad's type for sure. Paul noticed how Dylan was suddenly quiet and asked, "Dylan is everything okay?"

Dylan only nodded and motioned his dad to look where he was looking and Paul looked in that direction and saw what Dylan saw…his date the petite blond he had been matched with. Though Paul was still guarding his heart, he felt his heart beat fast. Her pictures do not do her justice—she was absolutely gorgeous. Breathing deep breathes he calmed his rapidly beating heart. Paul confidently looked a Dylan and said, "Okay here it goes!"

Dylan let Paul go ahead of him and then followed behind him. As Paul got closer, he first made eye contact with her friend and they only nodded. Finn noticed Sara glancing elsewhere and before she said anything she heard, "Is there an airport nearby? Or is that my heart taking off?"

When Finn heard a deep voice she froze and suddenly her calm heart began racing fast. Finn turned around and faced her date Paul Williams. She noted that some was with Paul but that didn't matter at this point. The first thing that came to mind was _wow he sure is handsome…his pictures don't do any justice!_

Finn quickly stood up but since she was smitten with gentleman in front of him her legs had turned to jelly and she stumbled but Paul put his drink aside and caught her before she fell over. They were out of it who a short while when they heard Sara clear her voice and Sara say, "Um will get something to eat on our own. Have fun on your date Finn!"

Dylan smiled and added, "Yeah Paul have fun."

With that Sara vacated her seat places and walked with the other guy who was there and Paul pulled out the chair and Finn sat down and he pushed the chair in and took one of the other seats. Without missing a beat they began chatting and getting to know each other better and was talking about everything under the sun; one thing she found out was that he was the youngest of three boys and one thing he found out that she was from Philadelphia and had no siblings. One thing resonated with them that they both had been luckless in love.

-x-

Sara having dinner at the Allegro with Dylan and they were having getting to know each other better. As they were chatting Sara heard, "Heyyy everyone."

Sara looked up first and she saw an inebriated Finn leaning on date for support she got up and got a chair for Finn but she refused to sit and declared, "Paul and I are getting married."

Before Sara could get a word in Finn said blurrily, "Don't even think about saying no this is what we want."

All Sara could do now was pinch the bridge and she thought _Finn isn't in the right state of mind but then he is not using her. Oh boy is this going hit the ceiling tomorrow!_

Dylan shook his turned towards Paul and asked, "M-married?"

So arrangements were made and Sara called in reinforcements, she wanted to play it better than sorry. Soon Morgan and Greg arrived because it had been a slow night and there was no backlog at the lab so DB had sent everyone home early. Once all introductions were quickly made and before long everything was in place and they proceeded with the ceremony at a chapel close to the hotel. Everyone could tell how buzzed both Finn and Paul were but they couldn't stop at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter of "Moving On"! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring It Out

**Title: Moving On**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y &R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do. I also do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

 **Chapter 3: Figuring It Out**

* * *

The next afternoon was a bright Saturday afternoon, the Las Vegas sun shined through the curtains causing rousing Finn from her deep slumber. When she had first opened her eyes she felt fatigued and thirsty –by the time she had completely awake, she was shielding the intense sunlight in the room.

As soon as she had adjusted as best she could she slowly turned her head and noted she was in an unfamiliar room and that she had an arm wrapped around her; it felt strange and right at the same time. She looked over she saw an unfamiliar guy sleeping next to her and she sat up quickly and regretted that; her head pounded so hard it felt like it was about to split in two.

She thought to herself, _ugh how much did I drink last night?_

Finn wanted to make sure she was not seeing things so she rubbed her eyes—as she did so she felt cold metal rub against her skin. She moved her hand away from her face just enough; soon she saw a wedding band on her wedding finger and began to panic _oh no how I have gotten married? This had better be good._

Paul felt a little movement next to him and began to wake up as well and he felt equally hung-over. He felt dizzy and shaky as his head pounded all his senses hurt and felt unpleasant. When he turned his head slightly he saw a blonde sitting in bed next to him with an equal look of horror. Right then he caught a glint from the side of his left side and when he saw a wedding ring band on his finger he thought _what on earth happened?_

They continued to stare at each other when fragments came to them.

 _-Several hours earlier, January 20, 2017, 10PM-_

 _Finn, Paul and everyone there soon arrived at the Little White Wedding Chapel. After a short wait time and paperwork and fees taken care of they were let in the chapel. They [Finn and Paul] recalled seeing two other people with them were Sara and Dylan with everyone else being a bit hazy. While Sara and Dylan were with Finn and Paul respectively, they stood in front of the Elvis impersonator who performed the ceremony. When he asked, "Do you Paul Williams take Julie Finlay to be lawful wedded husband …?"_

 _Paul who was buzzed replied, "You are darn right I do."_

 _The Elvis impersonator than asked, "Do you Julie Finlay take Paul Williams to be your lawful wedded wife…"_

 _Finn slurred, "You bet I do."_

 _The impersonator than said, "I now pronounce this man and woman husband and wife…"_

 _Before the officiant could finish Finn and Paul were all over each other._

Now they were shaking, they had screwed up big time and now they were going to pay for it. Suddenly they thought of something else.

 _-Right after the quickie wedding ceremony-_

 _As soon as they got into the hotel suite they went all in. Paul pinned her to back door, leaned in and began kissing her hard before Finn managed to wiggle her arms free and wrapped it around his neck all without breaking the kiss. They briefly parted lips to get air only for a brief second. Then he picked up and carried her to the room and placed her on the floor close to bed (should she lost her balance) and they disrobed as they eyed each other. Finn saw Paul in front of her only in boxers she saw how muscular he was especially his arms and torso and it drove her wild. The moment that Paul saw Finn in curve hugging lace lingerie the dormant animal inside him awoken; now he really wanted more. Before Finn could act one her instincts Paul placed his hands on her delicate face and kissed her tenderly. That did it, Finn pivoted Paul around and pushed him on bed before jumping on the bed and on top of him and before long they were all over each other._

Right then a cell rang which got them out of their stupor, thinking it was hers Finn she picked up and groggily said, "Hello?"

The voice she heard was not who she was expecting, a guy with a Wisconsin draw "Um I was hoping to talk to Paul."

Finn realized the guy next to her was Paul and handed him his phone and when another phone rang. Though the sound of it made her head hurt once again she knew it was hers and she had to answer. She answered recognized the caller she answered, "Hey Finn it is Sara I got you a change of clothes from your place do you want me to come up?"

Finn quickly mumbled, "Yes please."

She then put her phone down, got up and grabbed a blanket to cover herself and when they heard the door knock she went to answer it, greeted Sara in a mumbling voice, got what she needed had her to wait outside and made a dash for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Finn emerged to see Sara was in the room and was a male who seemed a little familiar but Finn was having trouble remembering through throbbing and haze. When Finn saw Sara had coffee and aspirin in hand she went for it. As Finn took the combination Paul had some Alka-Seltzer and after twenty minutes both were a little less hung over and a little more alert.

After she become a little more lucid Finn wasted no time and asked, "Sara what happened?"

Sara asked, "Do you remember anything?"

Finn and Paul both shook their heads slowly as last night's events were all a blur.

Sara looked at Dylan and asked, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Dylan gestured and said, "Go ahead."

Sara then turned to Finn and Paul and said, "Well it all began last night…" **(Fill in later)**

When Sara finished her account Dylan spoke up and asked, "Do you either of remember what happened the rest of night's events?"

Finn and Paul looked at each other; although everything was still hazy—they barely remember the date let alone exchanging vows. However there was one thing in particular they remember.

That thought caused him to shiver; not because of the lovemaking but how the night played out, it was not how they imagined their date to end.

Dylan then asked, "What do you guys want to do now?"

Finn looked at Paul and then at Sara and Dylan, "Well I do want to get to know Paul, properly I may add, I think we should get an annulment and start with a clean slate."

Sara and Dylan exchanged quick glance and thought _well at least they took the news better than we had anticipated._

Sara and Dylan nodded and Sara said looking at Paul, "Good idea. I know of a judge who owes me a favor we can have her help us out and get it done before you and Dylan head back to Genoa City."

Sara looked at Finn and added, "You do realize that you need to tell DB about this right?"

Finn cringed and buried her face in her hands; she's known to get herself into messes from time to time but this one really took the cake.

Paul finally got the chance to speak and asked, "Dylan you can fly home now or stay here and…"

Dylan answered, "I am staying here to help. You already know you can get rid of me that quickly. Oh and by the way mom knows and only mom knows."

Paul cringed; at least he knows Nikki can keep her mouth shut about this for now. When Finn heard 'mom', the first thing that went through her mind was _oh shoot I flirted with, married and slept with a married. Boy I am sure a magnet for crap types._

Dylan jumped, "Finn don't worry my mom and dad are not together, well it is complicated but they are definitely not together. As a matter of fact she is married to my stepfather."

Finn nodded her head right now all she could do was take Dylan's word for it.

After they got that figured out Sara gave the judge a call and once an appointment with a lawyer and judge was set they all went out for a late lunch and then Sara and Finn gave Paul and Dylan a tour of Vegas before they headed to DB's office.

When DB was introduced to Paul and Dylan and Finn along with Morgan and Sara settled in chatted for a while in DB's office when DB wasted no time and got straight to business and asked, "Okay Finn what is that you need to tell me?"

Finn let out a deep breath and both she and Paul held out their left hands and before Finn said, "We got married."

Taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes DB said out loud, "Finn, Finn, Finn, how could this have happened?"

Before Finn could answer Sara spoke up, "Sorry DB but Morgan and I share equal responsibility for what happened."

DB was stunned and Finn continued on, "Well after Nick and I broke up Sara and Morgan started a dating profile for me and was matched with Paul. We talked we clicked and you know me DB I have always loved the cop type. So last night I met Paul in person for the first time after staying in touch with him and we hit off and got to know each other and how we both work in the same profession, almost. One thing led to another and when we woke this morning we found that we got hitched in the moment."

Following a brief period of silence DB said wryly, "This is unbelievable Finn you are at it at again. At least you're married to a police chief and not some random shmuck."

Following a brief period of silence DB then asked, "Well what is your next course of plan?"

This time Paul spoke and he answered, "Well sir, Finn and I will get an annulment first and take our time to get to know each other properly because we do see something between us so the first we and start with a fresh slate."

DB nodded and responded, "Good that is a good way to go."

After the meeting ended DB talked with Paul and Dylan a little bit and got a gist of their relationship. Once most everyone had headed out but DB placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and quickly said, "You know Finn this will be the time I say this Paul seems like a standup guy and you have something good going here…you have my full approval, but Don't. Screw. This. Up. Do you hear me?"

Finn smiled getting DB's approval right off the back meant a lot to her.

After they got their quickie marriage annulled promptly, Paul and Dylan flew back to Genoa City. Before he left Paul and Finn worked out they fly out for a visit with Finn arriving in Genoa City in a month as she visit him and then Paul would fly out to meet her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter of "Moving On"! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Visits

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y &R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do. I also do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: Slightly shorter chapter and mostly fluff! Not sure of Finn's mother's name (other than having being mentioned on the show) I am going with Corienne.**

 **Chapter 4: The Visits**

 **Mention of/Spoiler for: The End Game (Season 15.18)**

* * *

Three months after their annulment was finalized it was time for Finn's first visit to Genoa City. Paul told her weather could vary from day to day in Genoa City at times during August since she experienced summers in both Philadelphia and Vegas so she knew just what to pack and was soon head to McCarron Airport.

Soon after arriving at Chicago O'Hare she made her way to the airport exit she saw that he was already waiting by the baggage claim area. As soon as she saw him she felt both her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach. Once she reached him she was about to hug him when he hugged her first. When in his arms she felt safe, safer than she than she has ever been. After a minute like this Finn said, "I missed you Paul."

Paul smiled and replied, "I have missed you I am glad you are here!"

They wished they could stay like this but there were a lot of people trying to get through, so soon they went about their way to Genoa City. There Paul showed Finn around and introduced her to a few of the residents of Genoa City including Dylan's biological mother, Nikki. After a brief chat with Nikki Finn found out Nikki who was married to the business magnate Victor Newman who Finn learned that he had quite a big reputation.

Paul then had took Finn to the coffee shop that Dylan owned. From there Finn got to know Dylan better since the last time there was not enough time per se. After the chat, Paul took Finn to Katherine Chancellor Memorial Park and learned about the beloved late Duchess whom touched many lives herself. During her three day stay Finn found herself she found herself enjoying the change of pace. However, it went by all too quickly and soon it was time for her to head back to Vegas.

The night before she was to fly back to Vegas, they went out to dinner at the Genoa City Athletic Club, took a stroll through park before heading back to Paul's pace. Having quiet time together was something they loved. Paul had his left arm wrapped around and they snuggled closely. After few minutes when she heard him say, "I am not ready for you to go home."

To which Finn replied looking deep into Paul's eyes, "I am not ready for you to go home either but look on the bright side you will be coming to visit me in a few months."

Paul gazed into Finn's eyes and without a single response he placed his right hand on her cheek and he lowered his head and first place a sweet kiss on her. Finn responded immediately and they were soon making out. At the moment they had wanted to take it to the next level and since this time they didn't have alcohol involved Paul led her to his room and they engaged in a night of passion.

-x-

It was now August and Finn did not like waiting at all! True normally she was very patient and she had work to help her pass the time but she was super excited about what she had planned for Paul's visit. In order to show take on the a true Vegas experience she had taken a week off so that she could him what Vegas had to offer other than the infamous Vegas Strip. When she saw him heading towards she ran towards him. Paul dropped his luggage and caught Finn in his arms. Paul forgot all his worries when he boarded the plane for Vegas and when he saw her nothing else mattered if only for a week. They stayed like for a few minutes before coming apart so she could take him on an adventure. With recommendation from the crew who had lived in Vegas longer than she had Finn took Paul hiking at Red Rock, go see the vast Grand Canyon by helicopter, visit the Hoover Dam stayed at Lake Mead, tried the local specialties and topping off the visit with a trip to Mob Museum and the Fremont Street experience.

During the visit Paul finally broached the subject of family on Finn's side and when he saw Finn flinch he decided to drop the subject when Finn told him. Paul learned that Finn's father died when she was in college and then through Finn's account he heard of how shortly after her team had finally caught Gig Harbor killer but not before Finn getting beat up with an inch of her life and as result ended up in a coma for three months. When she did come out of her coma she found out that her mother Corienne had died of a broken heart thinking her only daughter wasn't going to make it which saddened Finn as she had been close to not only her father but her mother as well.

Like her visit to Genoa City, Paul's Vegas had come to an end too quick for their liking and it would be another three months before they would see each other again. Finn drove Paul to the airport and before he went through the security line she hugged him tightly and whispered, "I am going to miss you Paul."

Paul had no words to say this time. One thing was for sure, he was falling in love with the petite woman in he had in his arms. During the time they were apart they kept in touch every day by either Skype or FaceTime. Over the next few months Paul and Finn planned their next visit which included on introducing her to the only family he had left, his brother Todd before flying to her hometown.

In November as spent one day in Genoa City Finn met Paul's brother, Father Todd. Within an instant Paul could tell his eldest brother approved of Finn but not without Finn being grilled on her intentions. Finn was at east and passed with flying colors which please Paul and the next day they were on their way to her hometown.

Once they into their hotel there was something that needed to be taken care of first. After picking up some flowers they were on their way to pay their respects to Finn's parents. Following a thirty minute drive they reached Mount Peace Cemetery where her mom was buried next to her father. Paul held Finn's hand as they walked to the right plot. When they reached it she walked up ahead of Paul and kneeled down and after finger the letters on the graver marker Finn laid the flowers down and after a brief moment of silence Finn began talking to her mother first, "Hi mom."

Pausing briefly before crying, "I am sorry I was not able to come visit you much and now you are gone and I miss you and dad so much."

Hearing Finn cry broke Paul's heart walked up to Finn and crouched down next to the woman he loved and offered her his handkerchief. Finn looked at Paul and with a teary smile she accepted it and wiped her tears. Holding on to his left arm Finn tried to smile before continuing, "Mom and dad okay enough with sad stuff. An update on my life, I work with the greatest group of people including the co-worker you know DB Russell. I am close with everyone especially Morgan Brody and Sara Sidle. Currently I am no longer seeing Nick Stokes as we parted mutually after he got a job offer he could not refuse and we didn't think long distance would work. As for the gentleman next to me is Paul, Paul Williams and I have fallen so much in love with him I know what you are thinking but I really think he is the one."

Pausing again, Finn turned to Paul and asked. "Would you like to say something?"

Seeing Finn give him a loving smile he looked down at the grave markers, cleared his throat and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Finlay. I am sorry I am not able to meet you in person but please know this I love your daughter very much and will do anything to protect her you have my word."

Finn looked at Paul and thought _is there anything I don't love about him? Zero he really is perfect for me!_

Right before the end of the visit Finn whispered, "I will try to come back as often as I can."'

With they left the cemetery with Paul winding his arms tightly around his beloved. Over the next few days they had fun as Finn showed Paul around her hometown and he got to know and love Finn even more. Alas they soon had to head home; however, Paul had a surprise waiting for Finn for when they arrived at the airport for their flight home.

After they had checked in and got their ticket Paul and Finn were waiting at their terminal when they happen to see the arrival of a flight from Chicago. Before Finn could dismiss as ordinary she noticed some of the people getting off looked familiar namely DB, Barbara, Greg, Sara and Morgan as well as Dylan, Nikki, Chavez, Lauren and Michael all stopping by to give a single red rose before stepping aside. For a brief moment to look for Paul and could not find him. Now she was beginning to wonder but before she could she heard her ma'am and when she whipped her head around she saw it was now other passengers who were giving her roses. At this point she had so many she had to stand up. By the time she had finished receiving the roses she could barely see past the roses! She was wondering _what is going on?_

Right then she heard their song play and before she say anything Paul had reappeared in front of Finn. Finn moved the enormous bouquet to her right arm when Paul took her hands in his he kissed them and right at the moment an announcement came on the speakers and said, "Attention, can I have your attention please."

Following a brief pause the speaker continued, "We have a very special surprise coming up, all yours Chief Williams."

Paul leaned in kissed Finn on the lips briefly and said, "Finn we met under the most unusual way and I have gotten to know and love you so much. I was thinking since the last time we got hitched in a rushed manner we should do this the right way this time."

Pausing briefly Paul pulled out a red box with gold trim, opened the box and got down on one knee which caused Finn to gasp. Paul asked in a majestic voice, "Ms. Julie Finlay I cannot imagine my life without any longer. Will you have me for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?"

Paul had presented Finn with a gorgeous three stone engagement ring set in rose gold that also give off a vintage vibe; taken aback she knew to give Paul an answer soon and knew just what to do. With a big smile on her face, she nodded and the crowd that had gathered let out a loud cheer and Paul smiled and he took the ring out of the cushion and slid it on to her finger. Paul got up and picked Finn up and spun her around.

Indeed they had found true love in each other.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "Moving On"! Please leave a review!**


End file.
